Telling Percy's Story
by jammin255
Summary: Piper, Jason, and Leo are wondering who Percy Jackson is, so with two words they meet some people who know.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story to try to capture the reactions of the seven and some of the Romans to Percy's stories.**

**JASON**

Jason kept on hearing people tell inside jokes about places like Mount Tam, the Labyrinth and Zeus' master bolt (who according to the Stoll's had its own Facebook page). He knew it had to do with Percy Jackson, but was too afraid to ask in fear of angering Annabeth. So he asked Piper about it.

"Hey Piper do you ever want to know what exactly this Percy Jackson guy actually did to make him so god-like?"

"Yes! All the time but I don't ask anybody because of…"

"Annabeth!" They said at the same time but then looked away blushing.

All of the sudden Leo threw his arms around the two and yelled, "I sense love in the air"!

Piper's response was "And I can smell your BO!"

Jason couldn't help but think that she looked extremely cute even when she was mad…

_Stop that Jason, you can't get tied down, you have a world to save!_

But he couldn't help but think about the way the colors in her eyes seemed to trade places whenever she laughed.

_I said stop it!_

Leo had obviously just got done with his shift working on the ship because he was covered in sweat and had a stench that would drive any monster away within a 5 mile radius.

Leo oblivious to his personal bubble of B.O. kept on talking,

"What are we talking about?"

"Percy Jackson"

Before they could react, there was a blinding flash and Jason felt weightless. Jason looked up to see a gorgeous, massive throne room, and in the center could only be one thing. The Olympian Gods. Jason looked around him to see that there was not only Leo and Piper but also Annabeth, a satyr, Thalia, a guy with really dark hair, Rachel, a Cyclopes, a girl with gold eyes who Jason immediately recognized as Hazel from the Roman camp, a baby faced boy with the body of a fighter, and Reyna.

Zues took charge and started asking questions like,

"What are you doing here"

Annabeth replied calmly "We were summoned".

Zues looked at the other gods and asked "Who summoned them?"

Hera raised her hand and started whispering to her husband, when she was done Zues looked at the demigods and said,

"Introduce yourselfs!"

Annabeth stepped forward and said "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus."

Athena smiled at her daughter.

Then Piper, "Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and... and Charmspeaker."

Leo shot up from the ground so fast that all you saw was curly black hair, wearing a cocky grin he said,

"Behold before you, I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and to top the list of things that make me awesome, I can control fire!"

Silence filled through Olympus. It was now that Jason thought he heard a voice far off, but he decided it was just the aftermath of Leo's intro.

To save Leo embarrassment and too get it over with Jason stood up and introduced himself,

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or umm, Zues I guess."

Hera gave him a wink and then showed a knowing smirk.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and shape shifter."

Apollo and Hermes looked fascinated with the words shape shifter.

"My name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the 12th Legion, and Senator of New Rome."

Reyna was so formal that Jason thought that she was going to offer him a business deal.

Grover seemed to realize it was his turn after being nudged by Thalia.

"Umm, hey, my name is Grover Underwood I have found children of all of the Big Three gods, and I'm also Lord of the Wild."

The dark haired kid looked so unwelcome but he still stood up and said that his name was Nico DiAngelo, but Jason was more interested in the increasing sound of footsteps, Jason's focus was brought back to the room by having his vision clouded by a mess of fiery red hair which belonged to Rachel.

"My name is Rachel Dare, I am a regular mortal, but I am also the Oracle of Delphi.''

Apollo and Artemis smiled at Rachel, Apollo because she was his Oracle and Artemis because she was a maiden, Rachel looked at the Cyclopes once he was done.

The Cyclopes stood up and said three words, "My name's Tyson."

Thalia stayed seated while she was introducing herself but she was cut off by Aphrodite squealing "hottie alert please tell me he's 18 now!" Apollo and Hermes grinned like idiots and Zues ordered "Even you have to introduce yourself".

Annabeth and Thalia gasped. Grover looked too stunned for words, Rachel closed her eyes to concentrate, Tyson started grinning like he was crazy, and all the sadness from Nico's eyes disappeared .

"My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon."


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY**

Percy was training with one of the campers at the Roman camp when all of the sudden he felt a sensation in his stomach that was similar to the one he felt when controlling water, he felt weightless for about 20 seconds and then hit a marble floor. Hard. Percy picked himself up and saw that he was about a hundred yards away from Olympus.

Percy mumbled , "I'm on Olympus" to himself, but it echoed around and came out really loudly, he started walking toward Olympus hoping he had been summoned by a god (preferably his dad). Percy started walking towards Olympus faster after he heard voices that didn't sound god-like. He walked in to the throne room and saw that a girl with dark spiky hair was the one that was speaking but she was cut off by the man in the middle of the throne room.

"Even you have to introduce yourself."

"My name is Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon."

Annabeth's face was the only face he paid attention to when they all looked at him. They were all stunned though, and they all said his name,

"Percy Jackson?!"

Apollo did not look too happy with his lackluster intro, so Apollo started saying his version,

"No we mean this one, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of the Minotaur twice, Slayer of Medusa, Defeater of Ares (Ares rolled his eyes), Retriever of Zues' Master-bolt(Zues frowned,), Defeater of Scylla, Defeater of Polyphemus, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Defeater of Atlas, Savior of Artemis , Defeater of Antaeus, Participant of 4 Quests, Defeater of Iapetus, Defeater of Hyperion, Defeater of Hades, Defeater of Kronos , Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of the Gorgons, Slayer of Polybotes, Slayer of the Chimera, and Praetor to New Rome-"

"I think we get it," said a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Percy could feel his cheeks getting redder, the boy with blond hair and the kids sitting on his left and right mouth dropped , and Thalia and Annabeth just rolled their eyes.

Percy was so embarrassed that he tried to deny it, "I didn"t do all that stuff!"

"Sure you didn't". Said Annabeth before rolling her eyes. Percy caught her stare and a silent understanding passed between them.

_Later._

Percy started walking towards the boy with the blond hair, but before he could his view was clouded with Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Tyson who nearly crushed with a hug him but Percy didn't care, because for the first time in months he was back with his friends.

**I know it's short but I will take 2 or 3 days to make a really long one to keep you guys happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I obviously don't own PJO or HOO.**

**PIPER**

Piper could understand why Aphrodite thought Percy was hot; he sort of looked like a Greek god, from the intense eyes, the dark hair and even the aura of power. After being suffocated by his friends Percy started walking towards Leo, probably because Leo kept on insanely grinning at Percy.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

Leo looked like he was going to explode, "I know who you are, did you really jump from a bridge, and fight the minotaur when you were twelve, and –" Leo was cut short by Thalia who cut in and said, "Yes, he did all those things, but those are stories for another time."

Hera stood and waited for silence, "All of your pasts are important to the journey, some are more complicated than others," Hera was looking dead at Percy, who blushed while Thalia and Grover laughed. "So for as long as it takes we will all stay here and exchange stories, most of us gods are curious about your pasts."

"Looks like now is the time!" Percy said while grinning.

"So everybody come sit around us and tell your stories, your individual stories and your group quests." Everybody did as they were told.

"Who should go first?"

Everybody in the room except for Jason, Hera and Zues said "Percy should."

Then everybody looked at Percy, who looked at Annabeth and Grover for help.

"Will you guys help me tell the story of our first quest?"

"Of course we will Perce."

Everybody sat forward and waited, "Okay it all started when," everybody relaxed "Grover was stationed at the school that I attended at the time, and he sensed that I was important, so he told Chiron who made a house call. Our school went on a field trip to a museum. There was this really mean and cruel teacher named Ms. Dodds, who asked to see me in private."

"This is when it gets good", Rachel said to Leo who grinned.

"She took me too a separate room-"

"Where was Chiron during this? "Asked Poseidon.

"He was outside with me." Piped up Grover.

"She took me to a different room where she started asking me about a lightning bolt," everybody shot glances at Zeus , "when I said I didn't know what she was talking about, she transformed into a Kindly One, or a Fury. "Percy said Fury very carefully, Poseidon glared at Hades who was visiting Olympus." And then she attacked me, and Chiron appeared and tossed me a sword and with a swish of the sword Alecto, the Fury, was a pile of dust." Piper noticed that Jason had a jealous look on his face, while Leo's mouth was open.

"Wow, you killed a monster before you even knew you were a demigod, and it was a Fury!"

"We prefer to say Kindly One's, so we don't die." Said Annabeth while glancing around the room.

"Puh-lease, the Lord of the Underworld is sitting right here and you guys are still worried?" Hades questioned.

"Anyways," Percy continued, "When we got back to school nobody knew what I was talking about except Grover, who is a terrible liar," Grover blushed," so I knew I wasn't hallucinating. Whenever school ended, Grover and I took a train back to the city, but whenever we got there I ditched Grover." Grover glared at Percy , who grinned. " My mom married a guy who's human smell was so strong that it masked my demigod smell," Artemis looked very impressed," I hated him, but my mom made me deal, if I was nice to him she would take me to Tomahawk. We went and Grover found us with no pants on," Grover blushed " he told my mom to take me to Camp. She drove us there, but there was the minotaur chasing us. _Lightning_ struck our car, "Poseidon shot Zues a glare," and made it explode so we had to run up the hill to Thalia's tree.

"That's me!" Said Thalia, Jason, Leo and Piper shot her questioning glances.

"Well, when we got there the Minotaur was close behind us and with great timing, Grover collapses and starts moaning about food!" Grover gave a shy smile, while everyone laughed. "My mom was captured by the minotaur and sent to the Underworld." Poseidon cringed." I was mad, my mom was gone and Grover was almost dead, so when the Minotaur came near I used Thalia's tree as a trampoline and jumped on his back," everybody was shocked that somebody could do that. "I grabbed on to his horn and yanked as hard as I could-"

"Not gonna happen buddy." Said Ares with a smug grin on his face.

"And it broke off-

"You were saying?" Said Annabeth while everybody else was stunned.

"You're like a god!" Yelled Leo.

"Nope, almost been there, almost done that." Percy said while, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel and Grover laughed at the inside joke.

"What! You were a god? That does explain the god-like aura around you." Said Piper, why Percy tried to find his _aura_.

"What, I don't have an aura."

"Perce, you do have one, if you look really hard it kind of looks a little golden." Said Grover.

"Enough about Percy's aura and back to the story!" Said Nico.

"Ok, so I had the Minotaur horn and nothing else, so when the Minotaur charged I plunged the horn right into it's stomach."

And the room exploded with voices.

"You killed it with it's own horn! You are bad!'

"I still can't believe I slept through that!"

"I'm going to get some air." Said a jealous Jason oblivious to the fact that there was no roof, and they were in the air.

"Jason, sit!" Said a forceful Piper.

Most of the gods and demigods raised an eyebrow at Piper, "What I have to use my gift at some point." While Aphrodite squealed, "Yes my daughter is a diva!"

"Why don't we take a break and pick this up in thirty minutes?" Asked Hera, already knowing that nobody would say no to the Queen of the Gods. All the Gods started chatting amongst themselves, while the demigods went into the another room to chat about the story and catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Hera dismissed the demigods Thalia grabbed Percy by his hair and yanked him into the other room.

"Did the Romans hurt you? Cause if they did I will personally find them and give them a Greek beat down!" Thalia yelled as Reyna shot her a look at the last part.

"I'm fine," Percy replied while trying to escape Thalia's hold.

"Are you sure" Annabeth asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure" Percy responded before walking over to Annabeth and kissing her. They stood like that, just holding each other for a few minutes until Thalia cleared her throat and then they let each other go and stepped back, blushing.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, but I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said, addressing Jason, Leo, and Piper.

"I'm Piper, it's really nice to meet you considering that I've already heard so many great things about you."

"Dude, you're like a freaking god! If you ever need anybody to tell battle stories or share secrets about how to be awesome, trust me I'm your guy! Oh, by the way my name is Leo."

"I'm um Jason, it's nice to um meet you."

"Yeah nice to meet you too, Jason." Percy then shook Jason's hand uneasily, he could tell that Jason didn't like him too much. Percy made a mental note to ask Jason about it in the future.

Percy then became aware of an argument going on behind him,

"Are you kidding me Camp Half Blood would kick Camp Jupiter's butt all the way to Jupiter!" Said a very fired up Thalia.

"Oh please! Camp Jupiter is more than twice the size of your camp, so it wouldn't take us too long to defeat you, just like our ancestors!" Retaliated Reyna.

Thalia nostrils flared at the last part.

" Oh you b-" Thalia started to yell back but was cut off by Percy, "come on you guys, we're supposed to be uniting to fight Gaea, not arguing over which camp is better."

Percy started to hear voices in the throne room, " I think we should go back in the throne room, it sounds like the gods are back."

As everyone started heading back to the throne room Percy stayed back to tell Thalia something, "oh, and Thalia."

"Yes Percy?"

"Camp Half-Blood all the way!" Then Percy and Thalia fist bumped and went back into the throne room.


End file.
